The Bloodline Chronicles
by Angelphire
Summary: Since the beginning of time, vampires known as True Bloods have waged a secret war with the Half-bloods for control over humans. Now one boy's destiny will determine the victor of this brutal struggle. But will his 'gift' save humanity...or plunge the world into a second darkness that will destroy all life? Through pain and sacrifice, he will learn what it means to betray and love.


The BloodLine Chronicles

BY

Angelphire

~Encounter~

"Can you kill me, Trenton?"

Trent blinked at the sudden voice, immediately glancing to the young woman whom it belonged to. Feeling his heart leap, he stared, staggered breaths starting to spill over his pale lips as to what beheld him. He had her pinned, her body as icy as the hard floor underneath them. His mind raced, thoughts wildly piecing together the fabric of reality around him before going silent. He was on top of her now, one hand clutching her throat while the other held a blade, its menacing gleam threatening to pierce through her chest. Slowly, his eyes wandered over the dark silk of her dress, then to her face. Deep, yet calm pools of amethyst captivated his gaze, the unearthly glow paralyzing his body. They were breathtaking—dark seduction that caressed the growing fear in the back of his mind; the eyes of a predator.

Try as he may, he could not bring himself to look away, her light hair blending almost into the floor itself. She curled the edges of her crimson lips slightly; a devilish smirk that sent shivers through his spine. His golden eyes narrowed, fearful and now unsure. What was going on? What was he about to do? Who was this woman? Why him? The questions constantly beat into him, their deafening banter almost driving him to the breaking point.

"Can you?" She whispered, her words ringing sharp in his ears. He felt her hand suddenly grab onto his, pulling the blade closer as her fingers slid down to the cold metal. Without hesitation the blade edged in deeper as the heavy scent of iron filled the air. His body trembled.

Her heated gaze still on him, he barely took notice as her hand reached up to her throat. Gingerly, her fingers intertwined with his and pulling his hand off her neck with ease and up till both blocked their views, breaking the spell.

Trent blinked once more, his eyes refocusing as his breath caught in throat. His hand was covered in blood, thin crimson streams running freely down his arm as her clean skin seemed to glow from behind. A faint dampness steadily began to spread up the cotton of his shirt, its cold touch clinging and finally freezing to his body. All at once, panic erupted from the depths of his mind; everything around him becoming surreal as he let his gaze eventually fall.

"Wheeler? Trenton Wheeler!"

Trent suddenly gasped, his dark eyes coming into focus as he snapped out of his daze. Grabbing his stomach, he felt every muscle in his body freeze, the air in his lungs lingering briefly while his heart continued to pound. Moments passed before reality began to sink in.

As the last of his hazy thoughts faded away, he realized what was going on. Staring out a nearby window, the sky was now glowing, the sun getting ready to set as hues of burning red-orange and dark shadow loomed ominously. His eyes wandered over the white walls of the room before glancing towards the front; briefly noting all of the other kids, much like himself, who each sat at their individual desks. Lined up in rows, they all stared in slight amusement, their bodies half-twisted in their seats. All wore the same dark uniform: Long-sleeve jacket tops, skirts for the girls and pants for the boys—the intricate crest of Knighton Academy sewn with gold thread onto the collars.

Glancing down at his desk, Trent noticed the open book lying on top. That was right. He was still at the high school and in the middle of class. Though from the look of the time, he guessed there was only five or ten minutes left. No one could ever trust the clock hanging at the front of the room.

"Well, Mr. Wheeler? I'm waiting." The impatient tone of the professor was quite clear. He quickly adjusted his glasses, the reflected gleam of light almost blinding amidst his dark hair and eyes.

"..Sorry." Trent replied embarrassed, lowering his gaze. Letting his body relax, he then straightened up in his chair, his sandy brown hair catching a little of the fluorescent light. Moments passed before he let out a shaky sigh, picking up his book in front of him and quickly skimming through to the chapter.

"Hmph. If you have time to daydream in class, then you can finish reading the outlined section of the lesson to the class aloud." He pulled a little at his black tie, closing his copy of the book and shoving the other afterwards into his pants pocket. "Section four, page forty. You can read, can't you?"

Trent glared somewhat as some of the students snickered, but did his best to ignore them. "Of course." He replied, smiling a little.

He then stood, bringing up his book and flipped to the page. As he began to recite the passage, the other students soon went back to their own books following along. Boredom set in once again. Eventually the bell rang, signaling everyone to empty into the hallways. Eagerly, the students grabbed their belongings and rushed out, the majority meeting up with friends in the main courtyard while stragglers lazily marched on to the dormitories. Another dull day had ended, not much different from the rest.

"Mr. Wheeler, up front."

Trent glanced up from where he stood, his hand halfway in his bag from packing his things. Turning his attention to the front of the classroom, he saw the professor as he took a seat at his desk; his hand hastily reaching for the bland coffee mug that sat near the edge of the table.

_ Now what?_ He thought, letting out a tired sigh. From the irritated look on his teacher's face, he could assume that it was because of him daydreaming in the middle of the lesson. Its not that he intentionally meant it, but how could he focus when the guy's voice was already dull and monotone? Moments passed before he heard him clear his throat, Trent forcing himself to walk up to the front of the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"That's the third time this week I've caught you either slacking off or not paying attention, Wheeler."

"I'm sorry, Professor Sanders. It won't happen again. I promise." Trent did his best to look apologetic.

"Hmph. You had better. Next time, I'm taking it to the Chairman. Perhaps then you'll take class time more seriously." Sanders glared at him, annoyance dripping out with each word. "You have a real attitude problem when it comes to this class, boy. I'd be careful not to piss me off too much or the principal."

Trent stared back. It was all he could do to remain silent and ignore the growing urge to interrupt the tirade. He knew that of all the professors of Knighton Academy, Sanders had to be the absolute worst. His ego was clearly a force to be reckoned with, so much in fact that where ever he went, students and faculty alike made it a point to avoid him as much as possible.

"Furthermore-"

Sanders voice eventually faded to a dull roar once again. He figured it best to not argue and just let him talk. Besides, it's not like he could hear what he was ranting about now. As time went on, Trent felt his thoughts wander back to the disturbing daydream.

_ What was that about?_ He wondered. Almost immediately, the images engulfed his mind: the blood on his hand and arm; enchanting amethyst eyes . _Who…was that woman? Do I know her? _He paused, his eyes narrowing a slightly. _Can't be…it was just a dream….But, still. Why did it feel so real?_

"Is that understood?" Sanders sudden voice almost made him jump.

"Y-yeah." Trent glanced to the side, a little unsure.

Sanders only scowled.

"I mean...Yes, sir. I'll pay attention in class from now on. I'm sorry."

" We'll see." Sanders grumbled. Narrowing his eyes for a moment more, he then took a long swig of coffee before turning back to the pile of papers on his desk. "Now get out of here. The classroom will be locked up in five minutes."

Trent quickly finished packing his books in his tan bag, securing the leather straps before grabbing the handle and tossing it behind him. He made his way out into the hallway, sighing heavily as he passed some of his classmates who were still hanging around. Shoving a hand into his pocket, his fingers searched, cold metal brushing his skin moments later. Instantly, relief washed over him.

_Good. Still there. _

He then pulled his hand out, his gaze shifting briefly to the silver ring now in his palm. Ripples of fluorescent light bounced off its surface, the cold essence still clinging to the metal as he held it. He smiled. To be honest, he was just glad that the day was finally over with. There was nothing to look forward to now except homework.

"Nice reading there, freak." one of the students said as he passed her, causing Trent to jump.

He glanced back at her with a slight glare. Standing there with her friends, she was the tallest girl out of all of them, her dark red hair falling flat past her shoulders. He was still a little taller than she was though. His lean, yet strong frame made him appear broader as well.

"I mean, it's amazing he's that educated to begin with, but I was really impressed. Just be sure to watch out for those fangs of his. He's a bloodsucker after all." Dark lavender eyes narrowed at him tauntingly while her friends laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Terra…"

"Oh. There you are…Trent is it? Sorry but I can't seem to ever remember that name of yours."

"Don't you have anything better to do than to pester me?"

Terra couldn't help but giggle somewhat at his comment. "Pester? Please. You're not even worth it being called that. If anything I'm only reminding of where you stand in this school."

Trent could feel his anger start to build.

"You shouldn't be bothering with him in the first place." the girl beside her frowned, crossing her arms. She stood almost as tall as Terra, her raven black hair pulled back into a single French braid; yellow silk ribbons flowing in between the weaves while dark green narrowed at him.

"I don't know, Mae. I honestly find him kind of cute!" The blonde of the group chimed in, the blue hues of her eyes lighting up even more. "All those faces he makes remind me of a puppy's." She grinned, oblivious to the side glares that followed from the others.

"What?" Mae raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's true!" Colette giggled twirling the end of her ponytail. The pink ribbon in her hair seemed to lightly sway from the motion, its satin texture accentuating the oblivious expression on her face.

"..I think you ought to speak when you know what you're talking about Colette." Terra rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Trent. "Nice ring by the way. I don't know about you but last time I checked, stealing is a crime." Her eyes glanced briefly to his hand.

"What are you talking about? This ring is mine." Trent said starting to put the ring back in his pocket.

"Oh, no. You're wrong. You see, I bought this little thing a while ago, so it's mine." Terra smirked. She quickly snatched his wrist before he could, yanking him forward. Surprisingly her grip was rather tight and forceful.

"Oh, yeah..I remember that day. You bought that while we were shopping last weekend."  
Mae chimed in.

"No she didn't! Cut it out and let go!" Trent growled with a jerk.

Terra only laughed, yanking him towards her again as her nails began to dig into his skin. Twisting his wrist hard, she leaned in closely, her lips close to his ear. "Listen to me. I don't know why the Academy lets you stay here, but as far as I'm concerned you'll never be like us. You'll always be a second class citizen. Now give it to me."

Trent could only wince in response, glaring a little more as Terra's nails dug further in. Glancing behind her, he could see Mae smirking as she watched.

"Guys. Maybe we should stop. I mean it really isn't ours." Collette's concerned voice finally broke the silence.

"Shut up, Collette." Mae glared over at her. "It's Terra's ring and he stole it."

"That's a lie!"

"What proof do you have? No one will believe you so give me the ring!" Terra glared.

"I won't!" Jerking back once more, Trent refused to open his hand, reaching up with his other and grabbing onto her wrist. "Final warning. Let go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? I don't think you're in a position to give me orders. I know you don't have the guts to hit me nor call for help lest you risk the faculty finding us like this. I'll just scream and claim you assaulted me." Terra let out a small laugh. "What now, little boy?"

Trent glared even more, the last of his patience running out. Everything seemed to dark, his thoughts dispersing as raw emotion took over. Grabbing onto her throat , he pushed her hard against the wall with ease, pinning her there effortlessly with one hand.

Stunned, Terra let go, fear evident in her eyes as the others screamed.

"Let her go!"

"Stop it you pervert!"

Ignoring the others, Trent kept his gaze locked on Terra's. His grip tightened. "I did warn you, didn't I?"

"Let…me..go!" Terra screamed. She winced, worry crossing her face.

For some reason, the look sent a small chill down his spine. Little by little tingling sensations of utter pleasure and excitement built in the depths of his mind. He noticed his thoughts beginning to ripple together, everything around him slowly blending into one another as his other senses seemed to fade away. What was this strange and yet enticing feeling? Before he knew it, he felt the skin of her neck slide across the edges of his mouth, the nerves in his lips picking up the faint lumps of her pulse as it surged through her veins.

"I SAID STOP!"

A loud pop suddenly rang out, the sound echoing off the walls.

Trent could only stare, still dazed by the shock that gripped him as the side of his cheek began to redden with each passing moment.

Pushing off of him, Terra felt her hands retreat to the safety of her chest as she backed hastily away from him. Biting the bottom of her lip rather hard, it was all she could do to keep her quivering body in check.

"You….Y-You m-monster!" Terra finally gasped.

He blinked at her words, the spell suddenly ending. All at once, reality hit him: the sounds of his swallow breaths increasing to a degree and becoming more erratic as he frantically pieced together what had happened. His cheek burned with each passing second, his ears continually ringing as well. What had happened? Turning his gaze back to the others, he felt his heart skip a beat. Their faces were drained, the darkness of their eyes shallow and brimming with fear.

_ Oh no…what did I do?_ Trent felt fear stir from within, the feelings making his stomach churn in discontent. From their expressions, it looked as if he had done something horribly wrong. He searched his thoughts, vaguely recalling his action up till a few moments ago. Had he really intended to bite her?

"You really…are an animal!" Terra managed to calm herself down, renewed anger in her eyes. "You'll regret ever touching me!" With that, she abruptly turned and hurried away, Mae and Colette quickly following after her.

Trent watched her leave in silence. For a moment, he didn't know what to think. On one hand, he didn't care, proud of the fact that he had stood up to her. Still, if she hadn't had slapped him, he may have truly hurt her. Never in his life had his emotions gotten away from him like that. Was it bound to happen though? Glaring slightly, he quickly dismissed his thoughts, the fear and questions dissolving into nothing. All that mattered was getting out and away from everything before it got worse.

_What matters is that it's over…_

He smiled inwardly before turning and continuing down the hall as he shoved the ring back in his pocket. It wasn't long until his casual stroll turned into a brisk pace. The ugly tussle with Terra was beginning to make him more self-conscious than he wanted to feel now. The sun was now gone too, the dark shadows growing by the minute. He eventually turned at the end of the hallway, stepping out of the main building and onto an open walkway. Cutting through the campus, it was the longest way to the dorms but would be worth it in the end. White flowers surrounded him on the grass, while the constant humming of a nearby fountain could be heard pouring its load into the small pond below. All this was nothing new to him though. Ever since he moved into the dorms six years ago, the campus's beauty had steadily lost its charm. It was the same, year after year, day after day. All the while, he felt as if he was just hiding away from the rest of the world, afraid of everyone seeing him as different. But why? He was only a sixteen-year-old sophomore.

Ever since he was a child, people had noticed the strange things about him: the abnormal length of his canines, and the way his golden eyes always gave off a faint glow, all of it unnatural and unnerving.

_Why am I so different?_

His pace quickened. Ignoring the thought, he rounded the corner, sighing wearily as he tucked the ring back in. Glancing down the walkway, he noticed it was getting a little harder to see what lay ahead in the distance. His dark contacts had always made his vision fuzzy at night, but it seemed the problem had only gotten worse over the years. Squinting a little more, Trent gradually slowed his steps before stopping altogether.

"Damn…can't really make anything out." He sighed aggravated, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to take them out though…not here." He looked around once more. Finally, he spotted the gymnasium in the distance. Almost there, he thought.

"Well, well…if it isn't the freak."

Trent paused before turning to the voice. Without warning, he suddenly felt a hand reach out and grab him by the collar, jerking him forward into a solid mass. Grabbing onto its wrist, he glared a little trying to make out the blurred figure in front of him. "What the hell? Who are you?"

The figure only smirked in response. Turning, it then dragged him along as it made its way over to a nearby wall before slamming him hard up against the surface.

Wincing a little, it took only moments for Trent's vision to finally clear up, the overhead sensor lights balancing the glare of lingering twilight. Standing over him, the young man appeared to be around his age; short auburn strands shimmering in the bits of light and shadow while the blue hues of his eyes swirled in amusement. He wore the same uniform as Trent, the material professionally pressed and free of any wrinkles or blemishes.

"Hey there, freak."

"Zack." Trent glared. He tightened his grip around his wrist before starting to push past him. "Let go!"

"Sorry,' Zack abruptly pushed him back against the wall, "Can't do that."

"You deaf? I said get off! I don't have time to deal with you!" Trent growled pushing him off again. He quickly turned, heading towards the walkway.

"I don't think so!" Zach said, grabbing his collar once more. Twisting him around, he then grabbed both his shoulders before sending a knee into his gut.

Trent immediately felt the air leave his lungs, his eyes widening a little from the sudden pain before collapsing to his knees.

"That's for Terra,' Zack crossed his arms watching him, "You got some nerve to even touch her like that."

Trent coughed. Finally glancing up, he couldn't help but smirk. "She's a bitch, to put it nicely. Someone who truly deserves you."

"You…arrogant punk!"

Trent glanced to side some, the smirk disappearing. "You people are all the same, it's pathetic."

"Shut up commoner! You act all tough and like you could care less, but the truth is that you of all people envy our kind."

Trent eyes shot back towards Zack, a mixture of gold flickering vibrantly in the darkened void. As time went on, he could feel the anger from earlier start to return; his thoughts gradually sinking into darkness as the familiar chills of excitement raced through his body. It was if something deep within him was stirring, an eerie calm washing over his senses.

"Jealous? That's a laugh. Why would I strive so hard to be an ass?"

Zack glared, the smug grin on his face slowly dissolving. "I've about had enough of that mouth of yours. Why don't you fight me like a man you wuss!"

"Then hit me, I dare you." The words seemed to come out on their own, dark amusement easing across Trent's face as he stood up once again. Every muscle quivered, eagerly waiting for Zack to make a move.

"Hey! You kids better not be screwing around out there!"

Trent blinked, the anger suddenly dissipating.

"N-No, sir. Just about to head in for the night. I was just helping out Trent since he tripped." Zack's voice sounded a little off as if surprised by Sanders as well. He then turned his attention back to Trent, a scowl on his face. "We'll settle this later. Count on it."

Bewildered, Trent could only stare as Zack turned and quickly head off. Little by little, the muscles in his body started to relax while his breathes eventually evened out. Was he really waiting for Zack to swing at him?

_I just don't understand..It was like something else was taking over my body._

Trent swallowed, doing his best to push the haunting thoughts away. Grabbing his bag, he then glanced to the side, Professor Sanders already on his way to the faculty parking lot grumbling and muttering to himself. Perhaps it was time to do the same and go home.

_I'm just going to go home and go to sleep. That way this day with just end sooner and I can forget what just happened. _Trent hurried on, eager to get to the dormitories.

It wasn't long before a somewhat strong feeling started to creep over him once more, his eyes narrowing a little bit. It grew and grew, uneasiness steadily crossing his face as his heartbeat increased. What was going on? What was this nervous feeling all of a sudden? He took a few steps, trying to ignore it. The feeling only got worse.

Curiosity gnawed hungrily at the back of his mind, enticing his thoughts until they began to spin wild fantasies; the lingering paranoia beckoning his eyes to move and investigate the matter. Deciding to humor this nagging impulse, Trent finally let his good sense succumb for a moment, his gaze shyly shifting to the side. Across the way, near the faculty lounge, he caught sight of a woman leaning against one of the many pillars. Her deep amethyst eyes locked directly onto his.

He froze, a small chill running through his body as he stared back, entranced. She stood silently, hugging the marble with her back, her arms crossed. Although young, Trent could tell that she was much older than he was, by six or seven years easily. She wore little makeup, black eyeliner the only thing he noticed amidst her striking natural beauty. Her black trench coat clung to her slender frame, bits of exposed flesh still visible though: soft creamy skin, caressed gently by her long silk hair that shown like the sun, lush lips red as blood. Then there were her eyes—seductive deep pools of amethyst like that of a predator. His heart thudded harder.

"That woman…" his words were barely audible. He recognized her from the dream. Who was she? Was he imagining things? Finally summoning the strength to move his body, he started to take a step towards her, but fell short as the shadows swallowed her without leaving a trace as to her being there. Did he imagine it? Shaking his head, Trent briefly scanned the area, everything remaining just as it had before. "Weird…." He sighed, the feelings gripping him earlier now long gone. Forcing his attention away, he continued on.

No sooner had he made it past the gym, Trent suddenly halted again. The hairs on the back of his neck slowly stood erect, his senses shifting as if someone had turned them on. Distant sounds became clearer while the night air carried with it a peculiar smell, filling his nostrils—a distinct, sickly sweet odor with a hint of iron. "..Blood?" the slight alarm in his voice kept him from falling over. Holding his head, he let his bag weakly slump to the ground, his vision blurring in and out as he struggled to stand. _No! Not again! What's wrong with me?! _He glanced up, staring in disbelief.

In front of him stood a dark figure, its humanoid appearance nearly over shadowed by its bat-like form: blood red eyes glowing fiercely as dark skin continued to spread over its surface, save for the black wings on its back. Its extended claws and fangs pulsated with each ragged breath, a black liquid sloshing off towards the ground.

Horrified, Trent couldn't move. _What the hell is this thing?!_

The creature slowly cranked its head to the side, its eyes locking onto him. Another nauseating wave crashed into him. This time, Trent went to the ground, the palms of his hands resting on the cool concrete. All at once he could feel his insides become hot, the sensations fading out all that was around him until he could only hear the constant beating of his heart. Unlike before, everything seemed to be ten times worse—dark hunger ripping through him as his fangs became a little longer, his eyes burning. Looking up once more, he glared no longer afraid, his dark contact lenses evaporating moments later. The heightened hues of his golden eyes glowed vibrantly.

Slowly, he felt himself stand, calmly looking towards the creature. It too was now interested in what it had found. Narrowing his eyes, Trent twisted his wrists till both palms faced up. The edges of his mouth curled, the taunting smirk daring the creature to make a move. Almost immediately, it snarled before leaping towards him with open claws. He side-stepped. Annoyed the creature came back around, swiping furiously at him with a loud growl.

Trent jumped out of the way as fast as he could, wincing a little as the edge of one of its claws grazed his cheek. He then turned, sending a swift foot into the creature's side. Reeling back, it hissed before grabbing onto his collar and finally tossing him hard into the nearby wall. His eyes widened upon impact, most of the air in his lungs getting knocked out. A sudden scream ripped through the night.

Moments passed before Trent could muster the strength to cry out again, the sound cut off short as the talon from one of the creature's wings slipped in further. Fresh warm blood wept freely from his shoulder. Breathing out through clenched teeth, he tried to relax his taunt body, paralyzing pain throbbing at a constant rate. He glanced up, only to be greeted by hungry fangs still stained from their last meal.

"Heh…Thossssse…eyesss…" the creature hissed. Grabbing Trent's throat, it pinned him further against the wall, using its thumb to force his face to the side some while the other grabbed his other wrist. "Foolishh…Sssslayer."

"Sla..yer?" Trent muttered weakly, confused. He winced deeply, coughing a little as a fresh crimson stream slid from the corner of his mouth. Time seemed to slow down, the burning hunger that was driving him now becoming weaker with each passing minute. Would he die here? Sleep beckoned him, his thoughts drifting in and out as the fear started to crawl back from the depths of his mind. Would anyone care? The haunting questions repeated over and over. His eyes wandered to the creature's face. The distorted images made it seem more hideous than he remembered, like something from a nightmare that towered over him.

The creature only smirked, pleased seeing the growing fear in his eyes. "Yesss…let your fear courssssse through you. Makessss the blood come to me." It drew closer, its long tongue sliding slowly up the side of his face.

Trent couldn't help but shiver as its slimy texture gingerly lapped up the blood from the side of his mouth; a shaky breath hastily leaving his parted lips. He jerked away but stopped short at the sudden twinge of pain from his open wounds. Starting to fade in and out, his breathing slowed to a shallow rhythm while his body went limp. He didn't have the strength anymore. Why had he attacked the thing instead of running away? Before he knew it, he could feel the creature grab and rip the material of his collar, exposing most of his neck. This was it. Staring off, he hardly noticed the cold night air being replaced by its hot breath.

It hesitated. Seconds passed like hours, cruelly resurrecting the hope of somehow surviving this. Trent waited. All of a sudden, it started to convulse. Drawing back a little, it let go of his wrist and throat, talons scrapping down his skin as it tilted its neck upward. A deep gargled noise rumbled from its throat before rupturing out, a dark fountain drenching him completely before the creature's split carcass slumped to the ground.

Wet and sticky, Trent let himself slide down the wall and to the ground moments later. The nauseating odor overwhelmed his senses, stirring him back into consciousness long enough to piece together were he was. The cold blood over his face was beginning to harden, his soaked hair now clumped together. Cold concrete numbed his body. He took notice of the creature, its carcass strewn all over with bits of flesh mixing with the black oozing pools. Was this real? Was he already dead? He couldn't move, not that he wanted to. Sleep was pulling him back. As he started to slip again, Trent caught sight of what appeared to be a pair of black boots stepping over the rotting pile. Making their way over to him, they seemed surreal—the light, constant tapping of heels fading into the darkness.

Thera stopped beside the now unconscious Trent, squatting beside him as she picked up her trench coat to avoid the blood-soaked ground beneath her. In her hand, she held a thin blade, her light hair fluttering somewhat in the breeze. The blade itself shone brilliantly in the pale moonlight as if it had never been used. Smirking, she wiped off some of the spattered blood on her cheek. "Guess I am getting a little sloppy." Her soft voice mused.

Her eyes trailed over Trent, the amethyst hues vibrant and alert. The thick iron in the air smelled wonderful, evident by the glint of dark satisfaction that crossed her face. Balancing on her toes, she carefully pushed him on his back. He looked so innocent despite being covered in blood.

Her eyes wandered to the hole in his shoulder. Sliding her hand over, she lightly touched the edges, bringing her fingers back up afterwards and daintily licking the blood off of them with the tip of her tongue. She paused thoughtfully for a moment, the smirk fading. Alarmed, the blade flipped towards her, her hand grabbing onto it and squeezing hard. Without so much as flinching, she then let it slide across, the sharp edge ripping into her palm leaving behind a crimson trail. She brought her hand over to his mouth, pressing it against his lips. Watching intently, she felt her blood flow into his mouth and down his throat, some of it spilling over the side. She waited.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she pulled her hand back. That was as much as she planned to give, though she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Still, no sense in wasting all her energy. Letting out a long sigh, she then grabbed his collar, standing and tossing him with ease over her shoulder in one fluid motion. She now had what she came for. Surviving was up to him.

Chapter One End


End file.
